Episode 9299 (15th November 2017)
Plot The Phelans arrive home to the news that Pat's house has burned down. Billy has a restless night as he agonises over what to tell the police. Rana upsets Zeedan with her cavalier attitude towards tomorrow's civil ceremony. He thinks her spat with Kate is getting her down and decides to get them talking. Billy tells Adam all he remembers about the robbery but leaves out the part about hitting another car, on Todd's advice. Adam tells him that the police can't touch him as his fingerprints were only on the outside of the car. Roy gives Anna her job back at the cafe. Eileen is gutted that her dream home has gone up in smoke. The police show Phelan CCTV footage of two unidentified lads running away from the house after the fire. While he's at the police station, DC Fry questions him about his fight with Anna at the yard. Phelan says it never happened and calls Anna unhinged. Kate reluctantly agrees to set up speakers and lights ahead of the Nazirs' party for Zeedan. Fiz and Tyrone buy the girls a trampoline. Beth demands reimbursement for the food her family has eaten at Maria's as they can't pay their way. Fiz refuses. Summer accidentally reveals to the social worker, Jeanette, that Billy is being questioned by the police about a robbery. Billy says it was a misunderstanding. Phelan pays off the lads from the CCTV footage for starting the fire, destroying the evidence of Andy's captivity. Eileen invites Nicola for tea to cheer Phelan up. Billy doesn't think he can lie to the police. Robert and Daniel race to the Red Rec and back. Nicola accepts Eileen's invitation so that she can tell her what kind of man she's married to. Rana is disappointed that Kate isn't at No.6 to see her. Kate gives in to her emotions and kisses Rana passionately. Rana briefly reciprocates before Kate pulls away and rushes off. Zeedan sees her leave and asks Rana what's going on. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp Guest cast *PC Mills - Serena Ryan *DC Fry - Mark Roper *Social Worker - Elizabeth Chan Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Unknown street Notes *One of the lads who Pat Phelan speaks to about torching his house is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan fields some tricky questions from the police; and Zeedan pushes Rana and Kate together. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,239,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes